The Four Seasons
by silver scorpius
Summary: AU. Mungkin ada alasan mengapa orang mengatakan masa SMA tidak akan pernah terlupakan... NejiTen, slight NejiHina.
1. Spring 1

Disclaimer: Karakter diambil dari Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi cerita ini milik gw

Disclaimer: Karakter diambil dari Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi cerita ini milik gw! –four season diambil dari konserto biola oleh Vivaldi.

**Main Pairing: NejiTen**

Warning: Hal-hal garing yang entah kenapa ditulis oleh author XD, fanfic NejiTen pertama.

**Ringkasan:** Ten Ten baru pindah ke SMA Konoha dan dengan cepat jatuh hati pada ketua OSIS, Hyuuga Neji. Sayangnya, ketika ia berniat menyatakan perasaannya, terjadi suatu hal yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Akhirnya Ten Ten menerima ajakan berpacaran dari orang lain meskipun dalam hati dia masih sering memikirkan Neji.

Total: 12 chapter.

xXx

**The Four Seasons**

By: Silver Scorpius

xXx

**La primavera**

Chapter 1/3 :

Allegro_  
Springtime is upon us.  
The birds celebrate her return with festive song,  
and murmuring streams are softly caressed by the breezes.  
Thunderstorms, those heralds of Spring, roar, casting their dark mantle over heaven,  
Then they die away to silence, and the birds take up their charming songs once more._

Sekali lagi Ten Ten memeriksa penampilannya di depan cermin. Seorang cewek dengan rambut dicepol ala Cina balik menatapnya. Ia mengenakan celana ¾ bewarna hitam dan sweater bewarna kuning muda di atas kemeja bewarna putih. Di pipinya, terdapat plester untuk menutupi cakaran kucing tetangga barunya yang sepertinya menganggap kepalanya yang seperti Mickey Mouse itu layak dijadikan mangsa baru. Cemberut kesal mengingat kejadian itu, ia mengambil tas selempang putihnya dan segera berangkat.

Ten Ten sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat sekolahnya yang baru. Hm, baru pertama kali ini dia pindah sekolah. Jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Dia terkekeh sambil berjalan, yang kontan langsung membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya memandanginya dengan tatapan heran bercampur cemas kalau-kalau dia salah satu pasien yang lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa terdekat.

Cewek yang masih belum menyadari tatapan orang disekelilingnya itu masih saja tersenyum-senyum sendiri. 'Ah, ingin cepat-cepat sampai sekolah!! Kira-kira orang-orangnya seperti apa, ya? Pasti sekolah yang bagus, banyak pohon-pohon di halaman luas… Pohonnya seperti apa ya?'

'...'

'Pohon itu bukan orang kan?'

Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil berpikir. Yah, sudahlah, pikirnya sambil meneruskan mimpinya tentang sekolah barunya. Kira-kira ada apa saja ya... Semoga saja ada mie ayam di kantin sekolah, tapi kalau ada yang jualan siaomay boleh juga nih.

Cewek itu nyengir lebar, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat sekolah!!

Dengan langlah yang pasti dia sampai di depan gedung sekolahnya yang baru, SMA Negeri Konoha, salah satu sekolah negeri terbaik di kota itu. Meskipun disebut sekolah terbaik, gedungnya biasa-biasa saja. Tidak besar, juga tidak terlalu kecil. Dindingnya bewarna abu-abu dan biru tua. Sebuah tulisan besar berbunyi 'SMAN Konoha' tertulis di atas gerbang. Yah, tidak buruklah. Meskipun jelas lebih kecil daripada sekolahnya yang dulu. Dengan senyum tersungging dibibirnya, ia memulai kisahnya di SMA itu.

xXx

Ten Ten berdiri di depan kelasnya, X-7.

'Wa kira-kira teman sekelasku seperti apa ya? Hehehe, jadi deg-degan sendiri...'

Dia memegang kenop pintu sambil berdoa dalam hati. 'Ayo, Ten Ten, aku pasti bisa...'

Dan pintu pun terbuka...

dari dalam.

Yang dengan suksesnya menabrak muka Ten Ten, membuatnya terjungkal ke lantai. Dan inilah salah satu pengalaman Ten Ten yang tidak akan terlupakan. Ia juga mendapat pelajaran yang sangat berharga yaitu: _jangan berdiri di depan pintu terutama apabila ada orang dengan kekuatan 100 kuda yang siap melemparmu ke seberang lautan di baliknya_.

Belum sempat ia pulih dari rasa kagetnya karena dicium tiba-tiba oleh pintu, orang yang membuka pintu itu terpeleset dan jatuh disebelahnya. Jadilah mereka dua orang bodoh yang tergeletak di lantai tak berdaya. Yang satu terduduk dengan muka cengo, dan yang satu lagi sibuk mengaduh-aduh sikunya yang dipakainya untuk menahan badannya saat jatuh.

...

Ten Ten sudah siap melabrak cowok pirang yang membuatnya jatuh itu, tapi yang terlontar dari mulutnya malah, "Pendek sekali..."

Cowok itu mendelik kepadanya. "Sialan, kau pikir kau tinggi apa? Cuma lebih tinggi beberapa senti aja!"

Ten Ten memperhatikan cowok itu dengan seksama. Memang sih, sebenernya dia sendiri hanya rata-rata tingginya. Tapi kalau sampai ada cowok yang lebih pendek daripadanya 5 senti, rasanya pendek banget! Apa lagi tadi dia sudah melihat cowok-cowok di sekolah itu yang rata-rata tingginya 15 senti di atasnya.

"Wah, maaf. Kelepasan."

Cowok itu masih cemberut. Tapi kemudian seolah baru teringat sesuatu dia tersenyum lebar, "Ah! Jangan-jangan kau anak baru itu ya?!"

"Yap, namaku Ten Ten. Salam kenal!"

"Aku Naruto! Salam kenal juga...!"

Mereka sama-sama nyengir. Sampai seorang cowok menghampiri mereka. "Ngapain sih kalian, senyum-senyum kayak orang bodoh. Kalian menghalangi pintu tau. Aku mau masuk nih."

Naruto langsung menjulurkan lidahnya. "Berisik kau, Shikamaru!"

"Cih, merepotkan saja."

Cowok yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu memasuki kelas sambil malas-malasan. Ten Ten memandang cowok itu dengan heran. "Dia memang seperti itu?"

"Yah, begitulah... Dia menganggap hal selain tidur adalah hal yang merepotkan." Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Terus terang, kadang aku heran dia tidak merasa hidup itu merepotkan. Tapi mungkin dia merasa bunuh diri lebih merepotkan..." Naruto nyengir.

Kemudian seorang cowok datang lagi. Cowok yang ini berjalan dengan semangat 45' dan berteriak penuh semangat pada mereka.

"Pagi Naruto, dan nona baru!! Indah sekali, kalian bermeditasi pagi-pagi begini!"

Naruto dan Ten Ten sama-sama menatap bingung cowok yang ikut duduk di samping mereka. Dia duduk bersila dan merangkul bahu Naruto. "Sungguh baik hati!! Di pagi hari yang cerah ini kau sudah melakukan kegiatan berjiwa muda untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan nona ini!! Izinkanlah aku bermeditasi bersama kalian!!"

Ten Ten menatap teman pirangnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya, yang dijawab dengan cengiran dari Naruto.

"Ten Ten kenalkan, ini Lee."

xXx

G – A – W – A – T

Untuk pertama kalinya selama hampir dua minggu dia bersekolah di SMA Konoha, Ten Ten datang TERLAMBAT. Yap, terlambat. Dan ini semua terjadi karena temannya yang super bodoh dan tidak bertanggung jawab yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto! Kenapa juga dia harus bilang-bilang soal pertandingan basket yang ditayangkan jam 2 malam kemarin!! Kalau si cowok bodoh itu nggak bilang, pasti dia nggak akan telat kayak gini! Sial...!

Semoga saja yang menjaga gerbang bukan Guru Anko yang terkenal galak itu.

...

Yes! Si nenek lampir itu nggak ada!

Ten Ten berdiri di depan gerbang sambil terengah-engah. Ia melirik ke arah meja piket. Loh? Kok, Cuma ada murid lain, pikirnya heran. Ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke arah meja piket. Meskipun tidak ada guru piket, tetap saja ia harus meminta surat keterangan agar diperbolehkan masuk kelas.

Cewek itu menatap bingung kearah meja piket. Kemudian dia bertanya pada siswa yang ada di sana. "Maaf, guru piketnya mana, ya?"

Cowok yang ditanya menoleh ke arahnya. Ia memakai celana jeans hitam dan kemeja putih, rambutnya panjang bewarna hitam.

"Aku pengganti guru piket hari ini."

"Eh? Kok, boleh?"

Cowok itu tersenyum tipis. Dia menunjuk lencana kecil dengan lambang SMA Konoha di kerahnya. "Aku ketua OSIS tahun ini."

Ten Ten mengucapkan 'oh' pelan, kemudian tersenyum hangat sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Ten Ten kelas X-7, baru pindah kesini minggu lalu!"

Ketua OSIS itu terlihat ragu sebelum akhirnya menjabat tangan Ten Ten dan membalas senyum manis cewek cina itu. "Namaku Neji, kelas XI-IPA1."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, er... Kak Neji?"

"Cukup Neji saja."

"Oke! Tapi apa nggak apa-apa? Nanti kesannya nggak sopan lagi..."

"Ten Ten..."

"Ha?"

"Bukannya kau harus masuk kelas?"

"Ah..."

xXx

"Hwnnwn hau mahu hasuk him haskeh hewek han?"

Ten ten menatap sahabat cowoknya itu dengan bingung. "Er, apa?"

Naruto menghabiskan mie ayamnya dan mendecak keras. Ia mengernyit sambil berpura-pura kesal, "Aduh, Ten Ten, masa nggak ngerti sih! Makanya kupingmu itu dipake jangan Cuma jadi pajangan!"

PAK!

Ten Ten memukul bahu Naruto sekuat tenaga. Ia berteriak di kuping Naruto, "Enak saja! Makanya kalau ngomong yang jelas!!"

Cowok itu terkekeh sambil menggosok hidungnya. Ia merangkul Shikamaru sambil berbisik cukup keras agar Ten Ten mendengarnya. "Dengan tenaga seperti itu pantas saja nggak ada cowok pun yang mau mendekatinya!"

"NARUTO SIALAAAAAAAAAN!!"

Ten Ten mendengus kesal. Huf. Padahal Naruto sendiri belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, ngapain sih si idiot itu ngeledekin soal begituan segala. Toh, dia emang nggak ada niat untuk punya cowok kok!

Cowok berambut pirang itu Cuma nyengir sambil minum teh botolnya dengan muka nggak bersalah. Ia lalu menunjuk Ten Ten dengan muka serius. "Yah, yang tadi aku mau tanyakan, kau udah daftar untuk seleksi tim basket kan?"

"Yup, pastilah!"

"Bagus, deh. Kita harus berjuang supaya keterima di tim inti!"

Ten Ten tersenyum lebar, "Pasti! Ayo, kita berjuang!"

Naruto balas tersenyum dan berkata penuh percaya diri, "Aku pasti diterima!"

Cewek itu nyengir iseng, "Padahal Naru lebih cocok ikut tim cewek..."

Ten Ten mencubit pipi sahabatnya itu dengan keras sambil nyengir lebar dan kabur untuk membeli minum sebelum Naruto sempat membalas. Ia mendengar suara Naruto berteriak keras 'ten ten' dari belakangnya.

Masih tersenyum lebar, ia mengambil sekaleng fruitea apel dan membayarkannya ke ibu kantin. Ketika ia berbalik, ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maaf."

"Oh, Ten Ten, ya?"

Ia mendongak, menatap pemilik mata lavender yang tersenyum padanya. Cewek Cina itu tersenyum lebar, "Neji, lama nggak ketemu."

"Hei."

"Sibuk di OSIS?"

"Yah, lumayan." Jawab Neji sambil mengangkat bahu, "Oh iya, kau mau ikut seleksi tim inti basket putri, ya?"

"Yep! Tau dari mana?"

"Aku lihat namamu di daftar peserta. Semua kegiatan ekskul kan harus melewatiku dulu."

"Oh, pantas saja. Posisi yang tepat untuk men-stalker, ya." Ten Ten tersenyum jahil.

"Dasar kurang ajar," ujar Neji sambil tertawa pelan sementara Ten Ten hanya nyengir.

"Yah, berjuanglah di seleksi nanti," Neji mengelus kepala Ten Ten lembut sebelum meninggalkan kantin, meninggalkan cewek itu yang langsung menghormat sambil berseru, "Siap, kapten!"

xXx

Tiga minggu berlalu sejak Ten Ten pindah ke SMA Konoha. Ia mulai merasa kerasan dengan sekolah itu. Terutama karena teman-teman sekelasnya yang 'unik'. Mulai dari Naruto yang iseng dan heboh, Shikamaru yang kerjanya tidur terus, Lee yang suka heboh sendiri, ada juga Ino dan Sakura yang nggak pernah ketinggalan gosip terbaru. Dia suka sekali semuanya!

"Hei."

Ten Ten menoleh ke arah orang yang menyapanya itu. Hm, Neji toh. Dia tersenyum hangat, "Hei, Neji. Baru pulang?"

"Ya, ada rapat dulu tadi. Kok, kamu baru pulang jam segini?"

"Latihan basket dulu, kan seleksi udah tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Aku harus berjuang agar bisa masuk tim inti!" Ujar Ten Ten penuh semangat. Pokoknya dia akan berjuang sekuat tenaga agar bisa terpilih! Apalagi, dia sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk masuk tim inti bersama-sama.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Hari sudah cukup malam, angin dingin berhembus membuat Ten Ten yang hanya memakai kaus tipis menggigil kedinginan. Ia menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya, mencoba menghangatkan diri walau hanya sedikit.

Neji yang melihat hal ini langsung melepas jaket putihnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Ten Ten, "Pakai ini."

Cewek itu membelakan matanya, "Eh, nggak usah…"

"Pakai. Aku nggak mau denger protes apa pun."

"Dasar menyebalkan."

"Terserah. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan cewek menggigil sementara aku memakai jaket."

"Aku nggak kedinginan kok! Kalau Cuma udara dingin begini sih…"

Neji menatap Ten Ten dengan serius, membuat cewek itu bungkam seketika. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Ten Ten dan tersenyum mengejek, "Kau masih bilang nggak kedinginan walaupun tanganmu sudah gemetaran begini?"

Ten Ten cemberut. Neji itu menyebalkaaaaaaaaaaan...

Huh!

Neji jelek. Menyebalkan. Brengsek. Rese. Sial. Jelek. Sombong. Arogan. Mata putih. Sok rambut bagus. Sok tau. Sok pahlawan. Sok keren. Sangat super duper menyebalkan!

"Hei, Neji."

"Hm?"

"Makasih."

**xXx**

**Sebelum ada yang nanya, di cerita ini nggak ada NaruTen. Oke?**

**Ya udah, review!!**


	2. Spring 2

Disclaimer: Karakter diambil dari Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi cerita ini milik gw

Disclaimer: Karakter diambil dari Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi cerita ini milik gw! –four season diambil dari konserto biola oleh Vivaldi.

**Main Pairing: NejiTen**

Warning: Sedikit OOC, hal-hal garing yang entah kenapa ditulis oleh author XD, fanfic NejiTen pertama.

**Author's babbling:**

Makasih Eshtar-senpai atas perbaikan2nya, maaf OOC Neji tetep berlanjut soalnya plot sulit diubah. Di chapter mendatang sepertinya Hinata dan Sasuke juga akan sedikit OOC, jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk yang merasa terganggu dgn keOOC-an karakter-karakter tersebut. Lalu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari .hoshi.na-chan, 12 chapter ini baru dalam rencana (semoga tidak akan bertambah). UPDATE akan dilakukan setiap hari Sabtu selama Scorpie tidak berhalangan.

On to the story...

xXx

**The Four Seasons**

By: Silver Scorpius

xXx

**La primavera**

Chapter 2/3 :

Largo  
_On the flower-strewn meadow, with leafy branches rustling overhead, the goat-herd sleeps, his faithful dog beside him._

Dua jam lagi. Tinggal dua jam lagi seleksi akan dimulai!! Tenten menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. Tarik nafas. Hembuskankan. Tarik nafas. Hembuskan. Tuhan, tinggal dua jam kurang lima menit lagi seleksi tim basket putri akan dimulai!!

Tapi rasanya ada yang terlupa...

Iya, ada yang kurang...

Hm, apa ya?

Oh.

Pertandingan Naruto sudah dimulai!! Sial! Kok dia bisa sampai lupa, sih! Padahal mereka sudah berlatih sama-sama beberapa hari terakhir ini. 'Uh, teman macam apa aku ini! Dasar otak! Kenapa kau melupakan hal sepenting ini! Otak jelek! Kenapa aku dikasih otak yang hampir nggak berguna kayak gini sih?'

Tenten pun berlari melewati halang rintangan yang tersebar di seluruh bagian sekolah sampai akhirnya sampai di lapangan basket indoor yang sudah sangat-sangat penuh. Kebanyakan cewek-cewek yang berteriak dan menjerit-jerit dengan hebohnya. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya, 'Siapa sih yang cewek-cewek centil ini tonton? Berisik banget.'

"NARUTO!!"

"NARUTO!!"

"NARUTOOOOOOO!!"

Kedip. Kedip.

Ah, paling cuma salah dengar.

"NAAARUUUTOOOOO…..!!"

Oke. Kayaknya kupingnya memang bermasalah. Nggak mungkinkan semua cewek-cewek ini datang buat nonton Naruto? Nggak mungkin kan? Bener nggak? Mustahil kan?

"NARUTO!"

Uh. Sial… Ternyata bener. Halo?? Ini Naruto yang bodoh, sok tahu, dan kepedean itukan? Yang cebol dan suasana hatinya cepet berubah? Yang doyan makan mie ayam? Uh, kayaknya dia masuk ke dunia lain, deh.

Tenten melihat ke sekitarnya. 'Ah, untung ada Sakura dan Lee!'

Ia menghampiri kedua temannya itu. Lee dan Sakura sedang sibuk berteriak menyemangati pemain-pemain di lapangan. Sakura yang juga anggota klub basket putri sudah memakai seragam basket, sedangkan Lee memakai jaket hijaunya yang biasa.

"Sakura, Lee!" serunya.

Lee menoleh dan balas berseru dengan senyum lebarnya, "Tenten! Senang bertemu denganmu di tempat yang penuh semangat ini!"

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Lee." Tenten balas tersenyum. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan berkata agak bingung, "Aku baru tahu Naruto cukup populer juga..."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Ya, memang mengherankan. Mereka menyukainya karena mukanya yang manis."

"Itu yang membuatnya terkenal di kalangan cewek? Padahal kupikir mukanya yang manis itu lebih terkenal di kalangan cowok, apalagi dia pendek..." Tenten dan Sakura tertawa bersama-sama.

"Maaf ya, kalau aku pendek."

Mereka berdua menoleh dan berhadapan dengan Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan hawa menyeramkan. Cewek-cewek itu saling bertatapan dan serempak langsung kabur dari amukan cowok pendek itu.

"Tunggu kalian berdua!!"

xXx

"Tenten!"

Cewek yang dipanggil itu berkelit dan menangkap bola lemparan Sakura. _Tinggal beberapa detik lagi._ Ia melompat dan menembakan bolanya ke ring. Seorang pemain lawan melompat untuk mengambil bola itu, tapi tidak sampai.

Masuk!

"Bagus! Long shoot yang hebat, Tenten!"

Tanda pertandingan berakhir berbunyi. Semua anggota timnya langsung mengerubungi dan memeluknya. Tenten sendiri cuma nyengir bangga. Timnya menang 11 angka dan dia sendiri cukup yakin akan diterima di tim inti.

Dia melihat ke sekeliling lapangan. Neji. Ketua OSIS SMA Konoha itu memandang sekeliling tempat itu dengan muka datar, di sebelahnya seorang cewek bertampang takut-takut menunduk seolah takut beradu pandang dengan siapa pun. 'Siapa cewek itu, ya?' pikirnya. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu sedikit, 'tau ah.'

Tenten duduk di pinggir lapangan, menyaksikan pertandingan tim berikutnya. Pengumuman tim inti akan diberitahukan setelah semua pertandingan selesai. Handphone di kantongnya bergetar, memainkan lagu Forth Avenue Caffe dari L'arcenCiel. Hm, ada pesan.

_From: Narutojelekk_

_Yo, ten2. Aku masuk! Small forward! __Haha. Sudah kubilang aku pasti masuk. Awas kalau kau nggak terpilih! Selamanya akan kupanggil perawan tua XDD_

Naruto sialan. Awas saja kalau dia berani memanggilnya seperti itu. Ten Ten tersenyum, ia harus mengakui kemampuan Naruto memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Semoga saja dia juga terpilih. Semoga aku terpilih. Semoga aku terpilih. Semoga aku terpilih. Ulangnya terus dalam hati.

"Pertandingan yang bagus, Tenten."

Cewek itu mendongak, menatap Neji yang tersenyum tipis padanya. Tenten langsung nyengir lebar, "Tentu saja, aku ini kan Tenten yang super duper sangat luar biasa jenius!"

Neji lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis. Saat itulah Tenten menyadari cewek bertampang takut-takut itu bersembunyi di balik Neji. Ia menatap cewek itu dengan heran. Apa sih yang membuatnya takut seperti itu? Atau dia Cuma malu? Hm, benar-benar orang yang aneh. Siapa dia, ya?

"Ah, maaf. Tenten, ini Hinata sepupuku yang juga bersekolah di sini," kata Neji sambil menarik Hinata lembut. Dia menepuk kepala cewek itu pelan sambil berkata lagi, "Hinata, ini temanku Tenten."

Tenten merasa aneh, seperti tiba-tiba saja dia ingin menarik Hinata dari Neji. Kenapa juga Neji harus memegang-megang cewek kerdil itu? Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi? Dia menepis pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya itu dan tersenyum ramah pada Hinata, "Hai, Hinata. Aku Tenten..."

"Eh... Hai, juga... Tenten..." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Hinata ini agak pemalu," kata Neji sambil mengerling sepupunya itu, "Aku mau mengantarkan Hinata dulu. Tunggu aku, ya?"

Tenten mengangguk kaku. Entah kenapa ada rasa tidak enak di hatinya. Padahal dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata, tapi apa rasa tidak suka yang dirasakannya ini? Argh, dia jadi bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri... Ia melihat Neji dan Hinata pergi menjauh. Cewek itu menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang muncul dalam kepalanya.

"Tenten!!" seru Sakura dari ujung lapangan, "Pengumumannya sudah mau dibacakan!!"

"Yang bener?"

"Beneran! Cepetan sini!"

Tenten berlari ke tempat Sakura. Ia mulai deg degan sendiri. Aduh, aduh, kira-kira dia bakalan masuk nggak ya? Kalau dia nggak masuk si Naruto bloon itu pasti ngatain dia macam-macam. Uwaah, dia nggak mau disebut perawan tua!! Aduh... Aduh... Masuk nggak ya?? Masuk, dong... Dia harus optimis! Ya, dia bisa masuk! Bisa?! Kok, Cuma bisa?? Itu sih semua orang juga bisa! Tapi kenapa dia mikir hal nggak jelas kayak gini sih??

"Semoga kita masuk ya..." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya. Ah, Sakura memang dapat diandalkan disaat-saat seperti ini. Gimana caranya, ya, supaya bisa tetap tenang begitu? Mungkin karena udah biasa menghadapi Lee yang bersemangat itu ya...

"Baiklah, saya akan membacakan daftar pemain inti yang akan turun di kejuaraan Negara Api tahun ini. Di posisi Center, Aki kelas sebelas. Di posisi small forward, Kina kelas sebelas. Power guard, Sakura kelas sepuluh."

Sakura memekik pelan dan memeluk Ten Ten sambil tertawa riang. Cewek yang dipeluknya balas memeluknya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Second guard, Haru kelas sebelas. Terakhir, lead guard, Tenten kelas sepuluh."

Kini giliran Tenten yang memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Akhirnya... Ternyata dia terpilih! Huwa senangnya... Makan itu Naruto! Bukan Cuma kau saja yang terpilih! Hohoho... Posisi lead guard! Beruntung sekali! Ah, senangnya... Senangnya... Ia nyengir lebar sampai pipinya terasa sakit.

Ia langsung mengetik pesan di handphonenya.

_To: Narutojelekk_

_Ha, aku juga masuk tau! Lead guard, nih! Nggak usah sombong, dasar cowok cantik.v_

Tenten nyengir lebar sewaktu mengirim pesan itu. Ia bisa membayangkan reaksi Naruto saat ia membaca pesan itu. Hehehe, temannya yang satu itu memang sasaran empuk untuk diisengin. Ia menengok ke sebelahnya, mencari Sakura yang tadi masih ngomong sendiri tentang betapa senangnya dia masuk tim inti.

Yah, kemana si rambut pink itu? Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya, pasti dia langsung pergi ke Ino untuk menyombongkan diri. Ck ck, dua orang itu aneh-aneh saja. Eh, tunggu. Jangan-jangan Sakura pergi memberi tahu Lee! Dua orang itu memang akhir-akhir ini jadi dekat. Masa, sih? Jangan-jangan mereka...

Ah, nggak mungkin.

xXx

"Neji...!!"

Tenten berlari menuju cowok itu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Terengah-engah, dia berhenti di depan Neji. Ia nyengir dan membentuk tanda victory dengan tangannya, "Aku berhasil masuk tim inti!"

Cowok itu tersenyum, "Selamat."

Tenten langsung cemberut. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan membuang muka. "Cuma itu? Dasar menyebalkan!!"

"Memangnya aku harus berkata apa lagi?"

"..."

"Nggak bisa jawab kan."

"Huh!!"

"Hei."

...

"Tenten."

...

"Tenten."

...

"Ya, sudah. Aku pergi."

"Wuaaaaa, jangan!"

Tenten lansung menarik lengan Neji untuk menghentikannya. Cowok itu kemudian menoleh dan nyengir sombong kepada cewek cina itu, "Udah selesai marahnya?"

Neji itu MENYEBALKAN!!

xXx

**Neji jadi ****agak mirip Sasuke TT;;**

**Akhir dari chapter 2! Review ya! (Anonymous review sudah d'enable!)**

_**Silver Scorpius would like to thank:**_

**Inuzumaki Helen Faika Araifa Sabaku no Ghee naruchu-chan .hoshi.na-chan. ochaken sora aburame eshtarwind runaway dobe**

_Scorpius_


	3. Spring 3

Disclaimer: Karakter diambil dari Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi cerita ini milik gw

Disclaimer: Liat chapter sebelumnya deh.

**Main Pairing: NejiTen**

Warning: Hal-hal garing yang entah kenapa ditulis oleh author XD, fanfic NejiTen pertama, OOC.

xXx

**The Four Seasons**

By: Silver Scorpius

xXx

**La primavera**

Chapter 3/3 :

Allegro  
_Led by the festive sound of rustic bagpipes, nymphs and shepherds lightly dance beneath the brilliant canopy of spring._

Sudah genap sebulan sejak Tenten pindah ke SMA 1 Konoha. Ia sudah semakin dekat dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, yang meskipun ehem... 'unik' tapi sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Dan ada juga Neji, si ketua OSIS yang sering menolongnya. Tunggu, coret itu! Neji itu jahat, menyebalkan, dan rese! Sama sekali nggak ada baik-baiknya!

…

Uh, ada sih. Sedikit.

"Ada apa? Mukamu kusut banget." Tanya Neji dari balik buku fisikanya. Ia sedang duduk di halaman sekolah, belajar untuk ulangan fisika, ketika tiba-tiba Tenten datang dengan muka cemberut. Neji yang awalnya cuek lama-lama bosan juga melihat cewek di sebelahnya ngambek nggak jelas.

"Itu!! Si Naruto bodoh!! Masa tadi di kelas dia ngumumin kalau aku belum pernah pacaran! Trus dia juga sengaja ngasih jawaban yang salah waktu aku ditanya sama Guru Iruka!! Dia nyebelin banget!! Udah gitu, abis usil pasti langsung ngakak atau senyum-senyum!! Huuh! Naruto rese! Dia sok laku banget! Kayak dia sendiri ada yang mau aja! Huf, pasti dia iri gara-gara aku dapet nilai lebih besar 1 poin dari dia! Liat aja nanti pas sparring basket! Dia pasti nyesel udah berani macem-macem sama seorang Tenten! Ah, pengen nghajar dia!! Shikamaru juga cuma tidur doang! Untung ada Sakura dan Lee yang bae! Kalau nggak udah kuhajar tuh cowok-cowok yang menyebalkan itu! Ugh, Naruto nyebelin banget! Awas dia nanti! Sok bisa jawab soal, padahal kalau dia yang ditanya belum tentu bisa! Bukan! Dia pasti nggak bisa! Naruto super bodoh!!"

Tenten berhenti sambil terengah-engah. Di wajahnya tampak senyuman puas. Ah, akhirnya puas juga udah cerita. Semua beban langsung hilang. Ia tersenyum memandang Neji yang cuma bisa bengong melihat cewek itu ngoceh nggak karuan dan berkata riang, "Makasih!"

Neji mengelus kepala Tenten lembut, "Sudah?"

Tenten nyengir lebar, "Yap!"

_Baik juga dia, mau mendengarkan curhat orang lain._

"Bagus, deh. Berisik sih, bikin nggak konsen."

_Huh__, coret yang tadi. Sekali menyebalkan tetap menyebalkan!_

xXx

"Shikamaru kemana?"

Chouji mengangkat bahu sambil terus mengunyah cheetos-nya. "Paling-paling ngapel seperti biasa."

Naruto yang sedang makan mie ayam tiba-tiba tersedak. Ia buru-buru mengambil frestea dari tangan Tenten yang langsung ditenggaknya sampai habis, tidak menghiraukan teriakan protes cewek itu. Naruto nyengir iseng pada Tenten dan menoleh kearah Chouji lagi.

"Memangnya sejak kapan si pemalas itu punya cewek?? Kok aku bisa nggak tau sih??"

"Udah cukup lama, kok. Setahun lebih mungkin. Udah dari SMP, sih."

"SETAHUN??"

"He-eh," jawab Chouji yang agak heran kenapa si Naruto ini kaget banget.

"Emangnya kamu belum pernah liat, Naruto? Dia kan kapten tim basket tim putri tahun lalu! Cantik, deh." Tambah Sakura sambil menyodorkan minumnya pada Tenten yang ngambek gara-gara Naruto.

"Oh, yang itu. Hebat juga Shikamaru, seleranya tinggi." Kata Tenten sambil tersenyum pada Sakura, berterima kasih atas minumnya. Sialan si Naruto, udah tau dia lagi makan mie ayam pedes malah nyuri minum sembarangan.

"Yang bener aja, padahal aku yang keren dan cakep ini aja belum punya cewek!!" Naruto mendengus kesal. Sedikit iri juga dia, padahal dia kan jauh lebih keren daripada si rambut nanas itu! Dunia tidak adil!!

"Keren? Cakep? Punya cermin nggak, sih? Kalau dibilang cantik baru bener." Ledek Tenten membalaskan dendam fresteanya yang habis dalam waktu beberapa detik oleh temannya yang rakus itu.

"Sialan lu."

Tenten cuma nyengir senang, "Sama-sama."

Naruto semakin cemberut mendengar jawaban dari Tenten. "Huh! Mentang-mentang punya Neji!"

"He? Maksudmu?"

"Nggak apa-apa."

Kini giliran Tenten yang cemberut karena temannya nggak mau cerita. Dasar cowok menyebalkan! Nggak dia nggak Neji, sama-sama menyebalkan!

xXx

"Tenten, mau pulang sekarang nggak?"

Cewek yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah ketua OSIS itu. Kedip. Kedip. Lalu sebuah cengiran puas muncul di wajahnya. "Tumben kau yang mengajak duluan."

Neji hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh, "Toh, nanti juga kau pasti akan memaksaku seperti biasa."

Sudah dua minggu ini Tenten selalu pulang bareng Neji. Awalnya sih Neji diam aja pura-pura nggak denger, tapi lama-lama dia pasrah juga dan membiarkan adik kelasnya itu menyeretnya ke luar sekolah tiap hari. Lagipula, pulang bareng Tenten cukup menyenangkan kok. Walaupun merusak kesehatan telinga.

"Hmp! Siapa yang sudi pulang bareng dengan manusia es sepertimu!" Kata Tenten sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kekanak-kanakan.

"Oh. Ya, sudah. Aku duluan, ya." Ujar Neji singkat sebelum berjalan meninggalkan cewek itu.

"Sialan." Umpat Tenten pelan, "Neji, tunggu!!"

Neji mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum sombong, "Katanya nggak sudi..."

"Berisik." Kata Tenten sambil cemberut dan berjalan di sampingnya. Tuhan, benar-benar deh cowok ini, menyebalkaaan sekali!! Sampai rumah akan dia kutuk cowok sombong itu biar dia nggak bisa tersenyum menyebalkan seperti itu lagi! Huh!!

"Oh, iya. Sudah dengar soal Pensi kolaborasi sekolah kita?" Tanya Neji.

Rasa kesal cewek itu langsung hilang diganti dengan keingin tahuannya, "Hm, apa itu?"

"Pensi gabungan SMA 1 Konoha dan SMA Swasta Sunagakure. Belum pernah dengar?"

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedengarannya acara yang menarik... Kalau pensi berarti ada makanan yang enak-enak kan? Hm... Menarik-menarik. "Seperti apa acaranya?"

"Seperti pensi biasa. Panggung besar, penampilan dari band masing-masing sekolah dan satu bintang tamu, stand makanan dan minuman, biasalah..."

"Wah, kedengarannya menarik! Aku ingin ikut!" Seru Tenten bersemangat. Asal ada makanan semua hal rasanya jadi menarik. Kira-kira ada apa saja, ya? Dia belum pernah ke Pensi, sih.

"Masih cukup lama kok. Tiket masuknya cuma 75.000."

"EH?? Cuma??"

Neji menatapnya aneh. "Tentu saja. Mengingat kita mengundang band yang paling terkenal saat ini. Kita sudah mendapat banyak potongan harga, kalau tanpa potongan mungkin tiketnya bisa sampai 300 ribu."

"Wah, memangnya band apa sih, bisa sampai semahal itu?"

"Dark Scorpio." Jawab Neji dengan sedikit nada sombong di suaranya. Bisa mengundang band terkenal semacam mereka adalah suatu kebanggaan tersendiri baginya yang merupakan panitia acara itu. Ia yakin Tenten juga pasti akan senang mendengar band yang super terkenal itu akan datang.

"Hm? Siapa mereka?"

Ugh.

"Tenten, kau ini hidup di zaman apa sih?"

"ya, sekarang dong!" Ujar Tenten bingung. Pertanyaan aneh, jelas-jelas dia ada sekarang, masa dia hidup di zaman batu? Bodoh sekali sih cowok itu.

Neji hanya menghembuskan nafas, "Ya, sudahlah..."

Cewek itu menatapnya bingung. Ah, sudahlah Neji memang suka nggak jelas sendiri. Mungkin dia salah makan tadi siang. Tenten hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggumamkan sebuah lagu soundtrack Bleach dari Yui.

Sebuah tangan menariknya dengan keras, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di atas Neji. Dia membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan muka cowok itu. Tenten cepat-cepat berdiri dengan muka merah. Uh, kenapa sih mukanya terasa panas begini? Padahalkan nggak terjadi apa-apa...!!

"Ne... Neji! Apa-apaan, sih!?"

"Cih, harusnya kau berterima kasih. Nggak liat apa, di depanmu ada galian?" kata Neji dengan muka sedikit kesal. Cewek macam apa dia, udah ditolong bukannya terima kasih malah marah-marah.

Tenten melihat ke bawah dan memang benar kata Neji, ada lubang galian yang cukup dalam di sana. Uh, oh. Mukanya makin memerah, "Oh, makasih..."

"Iya."

xXx

**To: Naruto Jelekk**

**Naru... bantuin!! Aku bingung sendiri nih! ****Rasanya mau meledak saking frustasinya!**

_From: Naruto Jelekk_

_Hm? Kenapa emangnya?_

**To: Naruto Jelekk**

**Tadi kan aku pulang bareng Neji kayak biasa. Terus dia nolongin aku, tapi nggak tau kenapa aku jadi malu sendiri. Aaaaaaaaargh, bingung!**

_From: Naruto Jelekk_

_He? Malu gimana maksudnya (emang seorang Tenten punya malu hhehe peace)_

**To: Naruto Jelekk**

**Nggak ngerti... Pokoknya tiba-tiba aku ngerasa mukaku panas abis aku jatuh diatas dia... Huwaaaa, makin bingung...!!**

_From: Naruto Jelekk_

_Jatuh di atas dia? Jah, cerita jangan sepotong-potong kenapa?_

**To: Naruto Jelekk**

**Pokoknya dia nolong aku, terus aku malah jatuh nimpa dia.**

_From: Naruto Jelekk_

_Ho… Terus kamu ngerasa deg-degan nggak?_

**To: Naruto Jelekk**

**Kok, tau?**

_From: Naruto Jelekk_

_Ten, kamu kena penyakit yang super serius!! Hati-hati! Awas! Beware of the dog(?)!_

**To: Naruto Jelekk**

**Penyakit?? Penyakit apaan?? Bahaya nggak? Terus apa hubungannya sama anjing? Aku nggak punya anjing, kok!**

_From: Naruto Jelekk_

_Ini penyakit serius namanya jatuhcintaius. (jah, ten, anjing yang terakhir Cuma buat ngejayuz doang)_

**To: Naruto Jelekk**

**Eh, penyakit apa itu? (nyeh, pantesan nggak lucu)**

_From: Naruto Jelekk_

_Itu penyakit yang bikin otak, hati, dan raga kita bekerja keras seharian gara-gara satu orang. (emang nggak lucu makanya namanya jayuz, stupid)_

**To: Naruto Jelekk**

**Kok aku baru denger ada penyakit itu? (sialan…)**

_From: Naruto Jelekk_

_Yah, nama keren penyakit itu sih jatuh cinta._

**To: Naruto Jelekk**

**Maksud?**

_From: Naruto Jelekk_

_Kamu suka sama Neji, perlu diulang?_

**To: Naruto Jelekk**

**Masa, sih?**

_From: Naruto Jelekk_

_Yang kamu rasain itu tanda-tanda orang jatuh cinta, dodol!_

**To: Naruto Jelekk**

**Apa mungkin, ya?**

_From: Naruto Jelekk_

_Mungkin aja, semua orang kan berhak jatuh cinta._

**To: Naruto Jelekk**

**Naru, makin mirip cewek ih, kalau ngomong gitu.**

_From: Naruto Jelekk_

_I hate U_

**To: ****Naruto Jelekk**

**Hhehehehe**

Tenten meletakan handphonenya. Dia suka Neji?

Mungkin...?

xXx

**Akhirnya chapter selanjutnya mulai bagian summer! ****Yay! Review diterima dengan senang hati… **

**Scorpie would like to thank:**

**Naruchu-chan **

**Sabaku no Ghee **Karakter Neji lebih keliatan nggak disini? Yah, kan Tenten juga belum kenal Neji luar dalem, makin lama karakter Neji bakalan keliatan.

**.bulanbiru. **sekolahnya mirip smansa dari luar tapi ceritanya di dalemnya ada gym sama lapangan basket lagi XDD.

**Eshtar Wind **Nah, itu dia senpai! Smirk itu bahasa Indonesianya apa? Bingung sendiri mau nulisnya…

**Faika Araifa **Pairing lain ada kok, tapi muncul sedikit-sedikit, Saino ada kok. Walaupun mungkin Cuma hints, kayak shikamaru chapter ini.

**Cantik-chan**

**.hoshi.na-chan. **Naru emang cantik XD (sedikit meragukan kecowokan Naruto mengingat dia waktu pake oiroke no jutsu)

**AeroRange Uzumaki**

**Sora Aburame **

**Miyu201 **

**Karupin69**


	4. Summer 1

Disclaimer: Liat chapter sebelumnya deh

**Main Pairing: NejiTen**

Warning: Hal-hal garing yang entah kenapa ditulis oleh author XD, fanfic NejiTen pertama, OOC.

xXx

**The Four Seasons**

By: Silver Scorpius

xXx

**L'Estate**

Chapter 1/3

Allegro non molto  
_Under a hard Season, fired up by the Sun  
Languishes man, languishes the flock and burns the pine  
We hear the cuckoo's voice; then sweet songs of the turtledove and finch are heard.  
Soft breezes stir the air... but threatening north wind sweeps them suddenly aside.  
The shepherd trembles, fearing violent storms and his fate._

Neji duduk di ruangan OSIS sendiri. Di atas mejanya tampak proposal acara yang terbuka di tengah-tengah. Ia sendiri sedang memeriksa laporan yang diberikan oleh seksi dekorasi acara yang akan diadakan di SMA 1 Konoha itu. Mengingat acara itu bertemakan "Ice Age", seksi dekorasi berencana mengubah gym menjadi kutub. Lengkap dengan es batu buatan dan dry ice.

Ketua OSIS kedua sekolah itu setuju dengan ide itu. Meskipun itu membuat biaya dekorasi akan lebih mahal dengan adanya pintu masuk berbentuk iglo dan kain putih yang melapisi seluruh dinding gym. Tapi, kedua ketua OSIS itu sama-sama berambisi menciptakan Pensi paling sukses yang pernah ada, dan untuk itu rasanya biaya bukan masalah. Apalagi keduanya mempunyai koneksi ke berbagai macam perusahaan yang kebanyakan sudah setuju untuk menjadi sponsor acara tersebut.

Ia menutup laporan itu, cukup puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sekarang tinggal laporan dari seksi acara, setelah itu ia hanya tinggal memberikan laporan-laporan itu kepada Ketua OSIS Suna. Ia mengambil laporan itu dari mejanya.

Hm. Ada yang mengganti air di pot bunganya. Hinata, ya. Rajin sekali, padahal baru kelas sepuluh, tapi ia benar-benar dapat diandalkan. Ia juga serius dalam mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai sekertaris dua OSIS.

Neji hanya mengangkat alisnya dan kembali menekuni laporan seksi acara tersebut. Dark Scorpio muncul sebagai penutup dan pembuka acara. Pintar, pujinya dalam hati dengan senyum tipis. Dengan begini acara akan ramai dari awal sampai akhir. Kalau band itu muncul di akhir, pasti orang-orang banyak yang datang di akhir acara. Sedangkan kalau awal, mungkin banyak yang akan langsung pulang setelah band itu tampil.

Ia membalik halaman selanjutnya ketika telepon genggamnya berdering, memainkan nada dering khas Nokia. Ia mengangkat teleponnya, tidak sedikit pun terkejut dengan nama yang tertera di layarnya, mengingat ia juga sudah menunggu telepon dari ketua OSIS yang lain itu.

"_Neji. Aku hanya ingin memastikan laporan publikasi sudah sampai di tanganmu." _Sebuah suara rendah berkata datar.

"Sudah sampai," Jawab Neji singkat sebelum ia meneruskan lagi, "Itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Apa menurutmu 15 spanduk ukuran 5 meter tidak berlebihan?"

"_Tidak."_ Jawaban singkat terdengar dari ujung yang lain. Neji mengernyitkan alisnya sedikit kesal.

"Menurutmu berapa juta yang akan kita habiskan dengan membuat spanduk sebanyak itu? Belum lagi biaya pemasangan dan pajak." Ujar Neji dengan kedataran yang sama, meskipun agak bergetar karena emosi.

"_Berapa pun tidak akan jadi masalah."_

"Dengar, sekolah sudah cukup memperingatkan kita akan hal ini. Biaya yang kita keluarkan tidak boleh melebihi anggaran yang sudah ditetapkan oleh sekolah. Sekarang saja kita sudah cukup beruntung karena sekolah memberikan anggaran yang jauh lebih besar daripada acara tahun-tahun sebelum ini." Neji berkata masih sama datarnya meskipun bibirnya sudah membentuk garis tipis. Benar-benar brengsek orang ini. Memang mendapatkan beberapa juta lagi tidak akan menjadi masalah untuk mereka, tapi peraturan sudah ditetapkan. Dan ia, Neji, tidak suka melanggar peraturan.

"_Baik, kalau begitu kurangi spanduk menjadi 3. Tapi tambah poster menjadi __400, masalah pemasangan akan dikerjakan oleh orang-orangku."_

"Oke. Laporan yang lain akan kuserahkan hari ini." Jawab Neji datar meskipun dalam hati sedikit heran. Jarang-jarang Ketua OSIS SMA Suna itu tidak memaksakan keinginannya meskipun dengan syarat.

"_Ya."_

Nada putus terdengar dari teleponnya. Neji meletakkannya di atas mejanya dan kembali menekuni laporan yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya itu.

xXx

"Neji Neji NEJII"

"Cukup, Tenten. Aku mendengarmu." Kata Neji, sedikit ketidaksabaran muncul di suaranya. Ia menatap tajam cewek yang nyengir nggak jelas itu. Fuh, dosa apa sih yang ia perbuat sampai Tuhan mengirim tarzan betina (1) yang super berisik kepadanya?

"Habisnya kamu nggak jawab, sih." Ujar Tenten sambil cemberut. Cih, ada apa dengan cewek yang satu ini. Kok, kayaknya demen banget gangguin dia. Padahal dia lagi stress begini mikirin tugas sekolahnya yang agak ketinggalan karena kesibukannya sebagai ketua OSIS.

"Iya, iya. Ada apa?" Tanya Neji acuh tak acuh sambil merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di meja kerjanya. Sebenernya agak kurang ajar juga si Tenten, enak aja nyelonong masuk ke ruang OSIS gini. Untung jam istirahat begini lagi nggak ada orang.

"Oh, itu..." mulai cewek itu dengan cengiran lebar, "kata orang-orang kan Neji jago fisika... Ajarin sedikit, dong... Cuma sedikit, kok... Besok aku ada ulangan, nih!! Yah, Neji... Please??"

"Boleh saja. Kapan?" Tanya Neji, mengangkat muka dari dokumennya. Kirain mau nanya hal penting macam apa, ternyata cuma minta ajarin doang. Tentu saja Tenten cuma mau dapat nilai bagus di ulangannya besok. Apa yang dia pikirkan, sih.

"Pulang sekolah nanti bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." Neji mengangguk kecil. Jadi bingung sendiri, padahal tugasnya menumpuk begini kenapa dia malah setuju? Nambah-nambahin tugas aja. Cih, padahal orang-orang bilang dia jenius.

"Yay! Neji memang paling baik!!" Seru Tenten riang. Senyum di wajahnya hanya semakin lebar dengan kata setuju dari cowok itu.

"Tapi jangan sampai telat, ya." Tekan Neji serius. Ia sudah cukup sibuk, nggak ada waktu untuk menunggu tanpa kerjaan yang jelas.

"Siap, kapten!" Seru Tenten penuh semangat. Terlalu bersemangat. Tangannya mengenai vas bunga di atas meja Neji dan sukses membuatnya jatuh berkeping-keping. Ia langsung melihat ke arah Neji dengan rasa bersalah terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Maaf! Maaf sekali, Neji!!"

Cowok itu cuma menghembuskan nafas. Ia menarik Tenten menjauhi mejanya. "Awas, nanti pecahannya terinjak."

"Tapi, vasnya..."

"Tidak apa-apa." Potong Neji singkat, ia memperhatikan Tenten dengan seksama, "Kau nggak luka?"

Cewek itu menggeleng.

"Ya, sudah. Pergi sana, aku mau membereskan pecahannya dulu." Kata Neji datar. Beginilah, tarzan betina memang nggak boleh deket-deket dengan barang pecah belah. Ia mengerling Tenten yang masih menatapnya dengan muka bersalah.

"Ayo cepat pergi." Kata Neji. Ini cewek susah sekali sih dibilangin.

"Tapi!"

"Nggak apa-apa. Waktu istirahat hampir habis, kamu belum makan siang kan?" cowok itu berkata pelan sambil mengelus kepala Tenten.

"Iya, ta..."

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian." Potong Neji tegas, "Sekarang pergi atau aku nggak akan mengajarimu fisika."

"Huh! Dasar Neji rese!" Seru Tenten sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Cewek itu berbalik dan pergi, meninggalkan Neji yang tersenyum tipis melihat kepergian adik kelasnya itu.

xXx

Naruto mengunyah mie ayamnya dengan lahap. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menatap Sakura heran. "Hei, Sakura, kok akhir-akhir ini jarang sama Ino, sih?"

Cewek berambut merah muda itu mengangkat bahu, "akhir-akhir ini ia sedang sibuk dengan cowoknya. Dia menyebut-nyebut sesuatu soal pameran lukisan atau sesuatu yang mirip."

Muka Naruto menjadi cemberut. "Kenapa sih semua orang sibuk dengan pasangannya? Kenapa aku masih jomblo??"

Sahabat yang duduk di sebelahnya tersenyum jahil, "Itu, karena kau mencari di bagian yang salah, kawan..."

"Berani bicara soal mukaku lagi akan kugigit kau," ancam Naruto pada Tenten yang nyengir pura-pura nggak bersalah. Teman-teman di sekelilingnya tertawa. Adu mulut mereka berdua memang selalu menjadi hiburan untuk orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum pada Tenten, dengan senyum manis polos berbahaya yang selalu dikeluarkannya sebelum ia berbuat keisengan.

"Tenten," ujarnya manis, "bagaimana hubunganmu dengan ketua OSISmu yang tersayang?"

Muka cewek itu langsung memerah. Uh, apa-apaan sih Naruto! Kenapa ia berkata hal-hal memalukan seperti itu?? Tenten tergagap, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu. Sialan!! Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?? Ayo, Tenten! Hembuskan nafas, keluarkan. Ayo!

"A... Apa sih, Naruto?" Ujarnya pura-pura tak peduli.

Cengiran cowok polo situ makin melebar, "muka Tenten merah"

"Berisik!"

Sakura angkat bicara dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Masa, sih? Akhirnya kau menyadari perasaan mu, ya?! Selamat Tenten!!"

"Sakura! Kok ikut-ikutan sih?!" Ujar Tenten semakin cemberut. Ih, bukannya ngebelain dia, Sakura malah ikut Naruto! Huh! Semua orang ber... berkonstipasi? Berkonstitusi? Konsipasi? Pokoknya itulah!

"Ah, masa muda yang indah!" Seru Lee dengan penghayatan yang berlebihan. Ia tersenyum ala pepsodent dan berkata penuh semangat, "Ayo, Tenten, kejarlah cita-citamu!"

"Lee!! Kenapa semuanya ikut-ikutan, sih!?" Seru Tenten kesal, mukanya masih merah. Ia merebut fruitea apel Shikamaru dan menenggaknya. Sama sekali nggak peduli dengan pemiliknya yang mengernyit tanpa berkata apa-apa. Rasanya saling rebut minuman sudah jadi kebiasaan kelompok mereka.

Sakura tersenyum baik hati pada Tenten, "kami semua cuma ingin mendukungmu, kok."

"Lagipula," tambah Sakura, "Tampaknya dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Dia selalu mau menemanimu melakukan apa saja, sih..."

Tenten terdiam. Neji juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya? Memang sih, Neji sering banget menolong dia, selalu mau dimintai pertolongan olehnya, juga kadang-kadang tampak perhatian...

"Tapi sebenernya aku heran," Ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk Tenten dengan sumpitnya, "Apa sih yang membuatmu suka sama si Neji itu? Padahal ke kamu yang deket sama dia aja gitu! Dia juga nggak keren-keren amat! Soal muka juga masih kalah jauh sama Naruto yang panggantengna sadunia itu!"

Serempak semua orang di meja itu langsung buang muka, pura-pura nggak denger kata-kata narsis yang keluar dari mulut si cowok pendek itu. Yang didiemin malah celingak-celinguk, nggak nyadar yang lain udah nahan-nahan buat nggak ngehajar dia.

"Tenten Jawab dong!" Kata Naruto melas.

Cewek yang dipanggil akhirnya ngelirik sekilas dengan muka merah. "Neji juga punya sifat yang baik, kok."

xXx

Tenten berlari-lari keci ke ruang OSIS. Hm, dia belum telatkan? Bisa gawat kalau telat, si Neji pasti langsung berkicau atau malah ngediemin dia sampai kiamat. Huu, pundungan dasar! Jaman gini kok masih ada sih cowok yang nggak gentleman.

Hm, kira-kira belajar bersama Neji seperti apa, ya? Jangan-jangan nanti dia bakalan dimarahin setiap nggak ngerti?! Waaa, gimana atuh ya? Banyak yang nggak ngerti nih, lagian kenapa guru ngasih materi susah-susah amat, sih? Kayak dia peduli aja sama kuat lensa yang harus dipakai pada penderita miopi...

Untung yang ngajar Neji, paling nggak dia nggak akan mati kebosanan. Mungkin...

Ah, akhirnya sampai juga.

Ia berhenti di depan pintu ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang di dalam.

"Kak Neji," suara cewek, _ siapa?_

"Hm?" balasan khas Neji, si bisu dasar, pikir Tenten dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Kak, a... itu, em... Aku suka kak Neji!"

A...?

Siapa cewek ini?

"... Baiklah."

A... _Apa?_ Apa yang barusan Neji katakan?

Tidak mungkin...

"Maksud kakak?"

Siapa? _Siapa dia?_

"Aku menerimanya, Hinata."

Tidak...

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi...

Neji... dan Hinata...?

_Sakit._

Senyuman pahit muncul di wajah Tenten. Jadi begitu, ya. Cewek mungil yang waktu itu di bawa Neji ke pertandingan basketnya. Sepupunya yang cantik itu... Ia ingin tertawa. Menertawakan kebodohannya karena pernah berharap seseorang seperti Neji membalas perasaannya.

_Sakit._

Kenapa hatinya terasa sakit?

xXx

"Aku benar-benar bodoh, ya?" Tanya Tenten dengan senyum dipaksakan. Ia duduk di depan teras rumah sahabatnya, suaranya bergetar. Kejadian tadi terulang-ulang di benaknya. Ternyata memang tidak mungkin seseorang seperti Neji memiliki perasaan kepada cewek yang biasa-biasa saja sepertinya.

"Tidak," kata Naruto pelan, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh emosi, "Nejilah yang super bodoh! Menyia-nyiakan cewek yang hebat sepertimu! Mungkin mata putihnya itu memang benar-benar buta, ya?"

Tenten mau nggak mau tertawa juga. Baru kali ini dia dengar seseorang mengomentari warna mata Neji yang unik. Kalau dia mendengarnya pasti Naruto akan langsung dikuliti hidup-hidup. Baru ngebayangin aja uda kocak...

"Ah, akhirnya tertawa juga!" Kata Naruto dengan cengiran puas. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Tenten dan berkata riang, "Semangat, semangat!"

Tenten tersenyum kecil. Temannya yang satu ini memang selalu tau bagaimana cara membuatnya tertawa disaat yang paling menyedihkan sekalipun. Berbeda dengan Neji yang membuatnya bahagia meskipun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Naruto memperhatikan raut wajah Tenten yang kembali murung. Ia jadi ikutan cemberut dan mencubit kedua pipi Tenten keras-keras. "Ayo, Tenten!! Masih banyak cowok lain, kok!! Semangat!!"

"Aduh! Sakit tau!!" Seru Tenten sambil balas memukul bahu Naruto sekuat tenaga. Uh, bisa-bisa pipinya bengkak, nih! Naruto jelek!!

Naruto cuma balas nyengir nggak jelas.

"Makasih ya, Naru..." kata Tenten pelan, senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Nggak masalah," jawab cowok itu balas tersenyum.

xXx

From: Neji Senpaii XDD

Tenten, kemana tadi? Katanya mau diajarin fisika, kenapa pakai nggak datang segala. Padahal udah ditungguin, bikin kacau jadwal orang aja.

From: Neji Senpaii XDD

Kenapa nggak dijawab

From: Neji Senpaii XDD

Hei?

xXx

**Rasanya banyak OOC di chapter ini. Mengecewakan... ****Pengen nyalahin MCR yang lagunya sama sekali gak mendukung suasana sedihTT;; Maaf ya semuanya yang udah mengharapkan chapter ini...**

**Minggu ini ulangan semester**** + olimpiade komputer... Doain aja bisa tetep ngeupdate Sabtu depan**

tarzan betina – diambil dari novel 'lukisan hujan'

Terima kasih banyak semua reviewers, cookies 4 u!!


	5. Summer 2

Disclaimer: Liat chapter sebelumnya deh

xXx

**The Four Seasons**

By: Silver Scorpius

xXx

**L'Estate**

Chapter 2/3

Adagio e piano - Presto e forte  
_The fear of lightning and fierce thunder  
Robs his tired limbs of rest  
As gnats and flies buzz furiously around._

Neji menatap berkas-berkas di depannya, berusaha keras memusatkan pikirannya pada persoalan di depannya meskipun seorang gadis dengan rambut dicepol dua ala Cina mengoceh terus di depan mejanya. Ya, dia memang kesal pada Tenten yang begitu saja melupakan janji mereka untuk belajar fisika. Bukannya ia segitu maunya menghabiskan waktu bersama Tenten sih, tapi tetap saja menunggu dua jam di sekret OSIS itu akhirnya malah hanya membuang waktunya. Padahal kemarin itu sebenarnya ia ingin mengerjakan tugas riset biologinya. Sudah sengaja meluangkan waktu, malah dilupakan. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan pesannya pun tidak dibalas. Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih.

"Neji, kemarin aku tidak datang! Maaf, ya..."

"Ya," jawab Neji acuh tak acuh tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tenten. Sejujurnya, ia tidak begitu tertarik dengan apapun alasan yang akandikemukakan Tenten. Apapun hal itu yang membuat Tenten melupakannya, melupakan janjinya padanya, ia tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Untuk apa? Semuanya sudah terlambat, kesalahan gadis itu sudah terjadi dan ia, Neji, sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk mengetahui penyebabnya. Tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Neji... marah, ya?" suara gadis itu kembali terdengar setelah keheningan yang sempat melingkupi ruangan itu.

"...tidak."

"Tuh, kan..." ujar gadis itu lagi dengan suara yang ditelinganya seperti sudah menuduhnya, "aku kan sudah minta maaf!"

"Dan sudah kukatakan juga, aku tidak marah," ujar Neji dengan suara dinginnya yang biasa. Untuk pertama kalinya seharian itu, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Tenten, "Kalau tidak ada urusan lagi, cepat keluar. Aku sibuk."

Ekspresi kaget di wajah adik kelasnya dan caranya berjalan keluar tanpa semangatnya yang biasa entah mengapa membuat Neji merasa puas. Pembalasan, itu satu kata yang terpikirkan langsung di otaknya. Tapi untuk apa sebenarnya? Ia benar-benar tidak memahami jalan pikirannya sendiri. Mengapa hanya karena Tenten tidak menepati janjinya ia bisa sampai kehilangan dirinya sendiri seperti ini? Apa sebenarnya yang begitu penting hingga Tenten melupakan janji mereka? Mungkin dia diajak pergi oleh seseorang, dan Tenten merasa janjinya dengannya tidak begitu penting. Cih...

...brengsek.

Tok tok. Suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkannya kembali. Neji menarik nafas sesaat sebelum mempersilahkan siapapun yang ada di depan pintu untuk masuk. Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok seorang gadis berambut panjang. Ia tersenyum gugup dan menaruh beberapa map bewarna biru di atas meja ketua OSIS itu sambil berkata lembut, "Um, kak, ini laporan yang diberikan OSIS Suna. Sepertinya mereka sudah setuju dengan rencana yang kita susun. Um... dan mereka bilang beberapa hari lagi mereka akan datang untuk melihat kondisi gymnasium sekolah kita."

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Apa _dia_ mengatakan sesuatu mengenai pemindahan tempat jika mereka beranggapan kondisi gymnasium kita _tidak layak_?" ujar Neji dengan nada datar meskipun bisa terdengar bahwa ia tidak terlalu menyukai OSIS Suna ini. Tahun berikutnya tidak ada lagi kerja sama dengan SMA itu. Isinya hanya anak-anak egois yang berenang dalam lautan emas orang tuanya. Neji tidak menyukai hal itu. Apa menurut mereka merombak proposal berkali-kali itu tidak melelahkan?

"Eng... tidak, kak."

"Oh," ucap cowok itu pelan sebelum kembali menekuni kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Semua staff sudah mengerjakan bagian mereka dengan baik. Neji cukup yakin acara mereka akan berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah apakah modal mereka akan kembali dengan pengeluaran sebesar ini. Tentu saja jika ia mengatakan pikirannya ini pada ketua OSIS sombong itu ia hanya kan mendapat jawaban yang sangat, terlalu percaya diri darinya. Semoga saja acara ini cepat berakhir agar ia tidak usah berhubungan lagi dengan orang itu.

"Kak..."

Neji mengangkat kepalanya dan menaikan alisnya. Ia tidak menyadari Hinata belum keluar dari ruangannya, "Ada apa lagi?"

Hinata kelihatan campuran antara ingin meloncat ke arahnya dan ingin pergi melarikan diri dari ruangan itu. Entah apa yang membuat sepupunya ini begitu pemalu. Padahal adiknya, Hanabi, begitu percaya diri.

"A... Apa nanti kita bisa pulang bareng?" tanya gadis itu dengan volume yang sedikit lebih keras dari seharusnya. Hanya itu saja, kok, sulit sekali, ya. Tapi pulang, biasanya ia bersama... Tidak. Lagipula kemarin ia sudah menerima Hinata, tentu tidak adil jika ia menolak pulang bersamanya. Lagipula rumah mereka memang searah, sudah sewajarnya jika tiap hari ia mengantarnya pulang.

xXx

"Kenapa, Ten? Kok, kusut sekali," ujar Naruto sambil mengulum permen lolipop rasa melonnya. Meskipun ia bertanya seperti, sebenarnya cowok berambut pirang itu sudah bisa menebak apa yang membuat temannya sampai seperti itu. Cuma ada satu orang di dunia yang bisa membuat Tenten sampai seperti ini. Hyuuga Neji. Ha! Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dari dulu, kenapa orang-orang banyak yang menyukai orang dingin seperti itu. Tidak punya perasaan dan berbekal kekayaan orang tua, seharusnya orang-orang lebih tertarik padanya, Uzumaki Naruto! Lihatlah bagaimana usahanya sampai bisa dipilih masuk ke dalam tim basket inti SMA Konoha walaupun dengan tinggi yang minim. Apalagi, wajahnya juga oke, kok! Tapi tetap saja fansnya tidak sebanyak tuan takdir itu. Ah, ternyata dunia memang tidak adil...

...dan kalau dari cerita Tenten, seniornya itu juga sudah memiliki pacar. Ah... Kapan ia juga bisa mendapat pacar? Sepertinya status jomblonya benar-benar tidak mau melepaskan diri darinya. Meskipun bukan berarti tidak ada orang yang menyukainya, lho. Sudah beberapa kali ada yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, bahkan seorang gadis SMP juga ada. Tapi yah, belum ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin ia harus sabar menunggu.

"...Neji marah padaku," suara Tenten memecahkan lamunannya. Sepertinya temannya itu kesal, atau frustasi? Oho, entahlah Naruto kan memang tidak bisa membaca perasaan orang lain. Tapi yah, kedengarannya Tenten memang kesal. Dan dia, Uzumaki Naruto yang Hebat, sebagai teman harus membantunya. Ia tentu tidak akan menolak jika diajak menjaili seniornya itu. Bayangkan apa reaksi satu sekolah jika melihat foto ketua OSIS mereka dalam baju balet pink berenda lengkap dengan tutu-nya... Ah, kesenangan yang menggiurkan... Tapi sayangnya, ia tahu Tenten tidak akan membiarkan pangerannya tersayang itu dipermalukan.

"He?" –balasan yang pintar dari Naruto.

"Cuma karena aku tidak menepati janji! Padahal kan aku sudah minta maaf!! Lagipula apa menurutnya enak mendengarkan orang yang kita su... ehm, menerima pernyaataan dari orang lain?! Neji menyebalkan!! Aku benar-benar membencinya!" ujar Tenten cepat dengan berapi-api. Membuat Naruto heran sendiri bagaimana sohibnya itu bisa tetap bernafas dengan kata-kata yang meluncur seperti kereta itu. Tapi kereta kan tidak meluncur? Ahahaha, pokoknya begitulah.

"Makanya Ten Kan aku sudah bilang Neji itu orang yang brengsek. Lupakan sajalah" ujar Naruto enteng sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Seolah dia baru saja memberikan saran pada Tenten untuk mengganti merek sabun yang ia pakai. Bagaimana lagi ya, ia juga bingung sih harus menanggapi seperti apa. Lebih baik ia mengatakan yang ada di pikirannya saja.

"NARUTOO!!"

Teriakan di telinganya itu spontan membuatnya kaget dan hampir jatuh terjengkang. Untung saja ia masih sempat berpegangan pada meja di dekatnya hingga kursinya tidak jatuh berguling bersama dirinya. Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan memberikan tatapan marahnya yang terbaik. Yang ternyata... masih belum bisa menyaingi ekspresi kemarahan Sakura yang baru muncul di belakangnya. Nyali Naruto ciut juga melihat ekspresi cewek berambut merah muda itu, apalagi bukan hanya sekali ia menjadi korban keganasan Sakura, "Er... ya, Sakura?"

"Kan sudah kubilang untuk menunggu di depan perpustakaan! Kau mau gagal dalam ujian Inggris lagi?!"

"Hah?" ucapnya pelan dengan bingung, ia tidak ingat punya janji dengan Sakura. Apalagi yang berkaitan dengan pelajaran. Semua orang tahu ia tidak punya ketertarikan apapun dengan pelajaran. Cowok berambut pirang itu hanya bisa meringis ketika teman berambut merah mudanya itu mengomelinya panjang lebar. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Tenten yang tertawa kecil melihat pertengkarannya dan Sakura. Senyum mengembang di wajah Naruto. Tak apalah ia dimarahi Sakura sebentar, yang penting sahabatnya itu bisa melupakan masalahnya dengan tuan sok hebat itu untuk sementara.

"Untuk apa senyum-senyum!!"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura!"

xXx

Hinata, meski apapun yang dikatakan orang lain, bukanlah seseorang yang mudah menyerah. Ia sudah berjuang keras untuk mengubah dirinya yang penakut, ia sudah benar-benar berusaha. Dan lihatlah, pada akhirnya ia berhasil menyatakan perasaannya pada Neji, yang walaupun sulit dipercaya telah menerimanya. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ketika hubungan mereka berdua menjadi resmi. Ia selalu menyukai Neji, dari dulu. Sejak mereka kecil, ketika Neji melindunginya dari anak-anak lain yang sering mengolok-oloknya karena ia seringkali mengalami kesulitan untuk berbicara karena takut.

Tapi meskipun mereka sudah berpacaran sekarang, ia tidak merasakan ada yang berubah dari mereka berdua. Memang Neji bersikap baik padanya, tapi ia memang _selalu_ begitu. Dan Hinata tidak yakin hal itu akan berbeda pada akhirnya. Apa ia tetap akan selalu menjadi adik kecil bagi Neji? Tapi tentu Neji juga memiliki perasaan khusus padanya, kan? Kalau tidak untuk apa ia menerimanya?

"Hinata! Boleh kubawakan bukumu?" ujar seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan salah seorang teman sekelasnya tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "Um, tidak usah. Ini giliranku piket perpustakaan. A... aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Kiba."

Laki-laki di depannya nyengir semakin lebar mendengar jawaban itu dan mengambil tumpukan buku di tangan gadis berambut panjang itu sebelum Hinata sempat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Kiba kemudian menepuk bahu gadis itu dan tertawa kecil, "Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, kok. Aku senang bisa membantu."

"Um, terima kasih."

Hinata tersenyum untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada teman sekelasnya itu. Andai saja ia dan Neji bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mungkin jika ia memintanya... tapi mengapa ia merasa seolah hanya ia yang memperjuangkan hubungan mereka?

"Jadi, Hinata... Aku mendengar gosip kau sudah jadian dengan ketua OSIS... apa benar?"

Wajah gadis itu memerah seketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bukannya ia malu mengakuinya. Siapa yang akan malu mengakui punya pacar sempurna seperti Kak Neji. Hanya saja, ia masih merasa risih jika ada orang yang bertanya tentang hal yang semacam itu padanya. Apa boleh buat, sifatnya memang seperti ini adanya. Paling tidak reaksinya tidak begitu memalukan seperti ketika teman-temannya yang lain menanyakan hal yang sama padanya tadi pagi. Waktu itu ia menjatuhkan minuman di tangannya hingga membasahi seragamnya. Untung hanya air putih biasa. Tapi kali ini Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, tidak mempercayai suaranya untuk menjawab.

"Oh... Kalau begitu selamat, ya," ujar Kiba yang entah kenapa mukanya sedikit lesu. Seperti kecewa mendengar sesuatu. Kenapa, ya? Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak apa-apa. Aneh, apa ia telah berbuat sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaannya, ya? Hinata menatap lantai, tidak berani berkata apa-apa lagi sampai mereka tiba di depan perpustakaan.

xXx

Laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop-nya ketika terdengar suara ketukan dari pintunya. Ia sedang tidak mengharapkan kunjungan dari siapapun saat ini dan juga _tidak ingin_ diganggu. Ia bersumpah kalau siapapun orang di luar ruangan ketua OSIS yang menganggunya itu adalah salah satu siswi yang berharap bisa mendapatkan perhatiannya lagi seperti tadi siang, ia akan memastikan mereka dikeluarkan dari sekolah hari itu juga. Keuntungan menjadi anak dari donatur terbesar.

"Masuk."

Pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampakan seorang siswi, ya, untungnya bukan salah satu dari mereka yang memuja-muja laki-laki itu. Gadis berambut merah itu menunduk sedikit sebelum berbicara, "Ketua, aku sudah menyampaikan pesan ketua pada OSIS Konoha."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka mengatakan ketua bebas mengunjungi mereka kapan saja."

Laki-laki itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan bangkit dari kursinya. Ia merapikan blazer dan dasinya, bukan berarti ia tampil berantakan sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah terlihat berantakan dalam seragam putihnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa tampil kurang dari sempurna, dan tidak ada salahnya untuk mengecek penampilannya. Meskipun ia tahu, seberantakan apapun penampilannya ia tetap terlihat tampan. Percaya diri sekali, bukan? Tentu saja jika kau juga seorang anak miliarder, ketua OSIS yang mendapat predikat pangeran sekolah dalam acara tahunan berturut-turut sejak pertama kali menginjakan kaki di SMA Suna sekaligus vokalis band ternama, dan juga mempunyai fans club sendiri, jika memiliki semua hal itu, tentu wajar untuknya menjadi percaya diri.

Rokok.

Dia perlu rokok.

Sialan, andai saja di sekolah ia tidak berperan sebagai murid teladan, pasti ia akan menghembuskan asap rokok di wajah guru-guru penjilat yang semuanya hanya menginginkan promosi dengan kekuasaan ayahnya. Ia benar-benar memerlukan rokok sekarang. Sebaiknya ia ke _markas_ dulu sebelum pulang. Sekaligus latihan mungkin? Ya, ia memerlukan pelepasan. Setelah kejadian melelahkan tadi siang yang bersangkutan dengan sekitar lima puluh siswi yang sepertinya sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk mengajaknya ke pensi nanti hari itu, ia benar-benar memerlukan sesuatu untuk melepas rasa frustasinya.

Dan, sialan.

Ia benar-benar memerlukan sebatang rokok saat ini juga.

xXx

**To: Neji Senpaii XDD**

**Neji, aku benar-benar minta maaf... Aku janji g akan pernah melakukannya lagi. Maaf, ya... Dx Maafmaafmaafmaaf Dx**

From: Neji Senpaii XDD

Baiklah. Jangan diulangi lagi.

**To: Neji Senpaii XDD**

**Yay!! xDD**

**Sebagai tanda maaf, gmn kalau aku mentraktirmu makan siang besok? Gmn? Gmn? XD**

From: Neji Senpaii XDD

Nggak bisa. Aku diajak makan siang sama Hinata.

**To: Neji Senpaii XDD**

**Oh...**

**Lain kali saja kalau gitu.**

From: Naruto Jelekk

Jadi, gmn sama si mahluk dingin itu? :3

**To: Naruto Jelekk**

**Akhirnya kita baikkan xD**

**Sayangnya ternyata dia emg sama Hinata.**

From: Naruto Jelekk

Heh? Tau darimana?

**To: Naruto Jelekk**

**Tadi mereka pulang bareng... Pdhl biasanya aku sama Neji selalu bareng. Terus waktu kuajak makan siang bareng bsk, dy bilang uda janji sama Hinata...**

From: Naruto Jelekk

Aw, aku g tau harus ngomong apa... tapi, sabar ya, Ten. Pasti nanti akan ada orang yang lebih baik drpd si es batu itu x3

**To: Naruto Jelekk**

**Iya, sekarang bertemen sm dy jg cukup, kok.**

From: Haru

Semua anggota tim basket kumpul di gym jam dua siang. Kita akan latihan untuk menghadapai pertandingan antar daerah mulai besok. Jangan terlambat! Satu menit terlambat sama dgn lari satu keliling lapangan! Forward ke anggota yg lain.

**To: Sakuraa**

**Sakuraaaaa...**

**Peer untuk besok apa aja, sh? Thx.**

From: Sakuraa

Tenten, kamu ini sama aja sama Naruto. Makanya di kelas jangan bengong terus. MTK: hal. 128-130, Inggris: Report about weather, Biologi: rangkuman bab 4. Kerjain sendiri, ya... Aku g akan minjemin peerku besok.

Love, Sakura wink

**To: Sakuraa**

**KEJAM **

From: Extreme Lee

Yo, Ten!! Aku lupa mengatakan kita berdua mendapat tugas piket bulanan seksi olah raga!! Kita harus membeli bola dan beberapa perlengkapan yang sudah rusak! Besok aku akan minta uangnya ke Pak Guru!! PASTI MENYENANGKAN!!

PS.

Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku mengajak Sakura kan?? Boleh, ya!!

**Next: **_**Presto**_


End file.
